Se Fue con el viento
by Gataficcion
Summary: Si alguna vez hubo una mujer que pisoteó el corazón de aquel que la amaba, fue Sakura Haruno. Si alguna vez hubo un hombre que amó a una mujer de verdad, fue Sasuke Uchiha. Esta es su historia y de la época que se fue con el viento.


**P**rometo terminar este fanfic, lo prometo en serio. La historia es una adaptación a la célebre novela de Margaret Mitchell "Gone with the wind" al mundo shinobi.

Dedicado a mis amigas Sakuraky y Makore, las quiero chicas :)

PD: Prometo actualizar cada martes, o al menos intentar intentarlo xD.

**_Sasusaku: Se fue con el viento_**

**Capítulo I**

El olor del miedo estaba impregnado en el aire, aunque todavía no podían percibirlo. En esos momentos llenos de sol y aire de verano, a ninguno de sus pobladores ser les ocurriría decir que la guerra estaba tan cerca. Lo cierto era que si extendían sus manos, tan solo un poco, podrían tocarla.

Sakura Haruno no era hermosa, pero nadie se percataba de ello hasta que estaba preso de su embrujo, como les pasaba a los gemelos Lee. Era como un delirio que se apoderaba de todos y les aprisionaba, a tal punto, que no había un solo chico de Konoha al que no le gustara entrenar con ella. Nadie escapaba a su embrujo casi lunar. Nadie.

Esa tarde, de finales del verano, se encontraba con los gemelos Lee, entrenando. Se conocían desde los exámenes Chunin, cuando los tres habían fracasado estrepitosamente.

Kunais y shurikens volaban de un lado a otro, chocando entre ellos y produciendo un ruido metálico que desentonaba con el ruido de los pájaros. Estaban en el campo de entrenamiento número 9, adecuado para que la Hokage y su alumna entrenaran sus habilidades especiales.

Cuando terminaron, el sol se había comenzado a esconder en el horizonte. Se sentaron en una gran piedra, mirando la tierra removida por el entrenamiento. Gai y Lee vestían, se peinaban y hablaban exactamente igual. Inclusive, les emocionaba las mismas cosas, como por ejemplo, ver a Sakura bañada por la suave luz del atardecer.

- Sakura-san –Dijo Lee con ensoñación- ¿Crees que la guerra estalle pronto? - A ella la palabra "Guerra" le producía un escalofrío. Parecía que nadie podía hablar de otra cosa que no fuera guerra.

- No habrá guerra, Lee-san. Los Akatsukis no atacarán. –Dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa que usaba para hacer sentir a los hombres que debían protegerla.

- ¡Claro que habrá guerra! ¡Tenemos que estar listos para que nuestra llama de la juventud arda! –Respondió Gai, mientras apretaba el puño y miraba con ilusión hacia el horizonte. A pesar que ninguno de ellos había luchado en una, estaban seguros que podrían salir de ella rápidamente.

Sakura no se dignó a responder a ese par de insensatos, se levantó y fulminándolos, salió hecha una furia del lugar. Corría tan rápido entre los tejados de la aldea, que sus perseguidores fueron incapaces de alcanzarla y, desilusionados, se propusieron a buscar algo para resarcirse de su falta como un desafío personal.

**/**

Su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha y lo más decente que podía decirse sobre él era "asesino", pero estaba lejos de lo que era realmente. Era cierto, había matado a muchos, pero le gustaba más pensar en sí mismo como un "vengador mercenario". Estaba en Konoha con un motivo muy simple y claro: Vengar a su familia.

Alguna vez, el Clan Uchiha había sido el más poderoso de Konoha, hasta que los traicionaron. Él sobrevivió por un golpe de suerte, porque su padre le había enviado a estudiar lejos. Un día, el director de su academia se acercó y le dijo que todos estaban muertos, que había sido su hermano. Tenía diez años y la sed de venganza de clamó en sus venas.

Sus ojos negros escarbaron en todos los rincones de Konoha que quedaban a su vista mientras caminaba. Sobre los tejados, divisó a una muchacha de pelo rosa correr a toda velocidad, como si llegara tarde a algún sitio. Ella también moriría, como todos.

**/**

Sakura sintió un escalofrío y decidió bajar de los tejados. Dobló en la esquina de una calle, se arregló el cabello y cayó a poca distancia de "Doce Remolinos", la casa de Naruto Uzumaki. Ir por esa calle, significaba tardar quince minutos más, pero siempre tenía la posibilidad de ver a Naruto y que este se ofreciera a acompañarla.

Circulaba el rumor en la villa que el compromiso de Naruto sería anunciado al día siguiente. Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaban al pensar que era posible que él le declarara su amor esa misma noche, pues había prometido ir a visitarla. La barbacoa sería el primer día del resto de su vida; esa donde era como su maestra y se casaba con Naruto.

Mientras doblaba en la última esquina para llegar al palacio Hokage, sus ojos escarbaron en el cielo. No lo sabía en ese momento, pero su vida estaba a punto de volverse un infierno. Todo lo que ella amaba y conocía estaba a punto de irse con el viento.


End file.
